


Safety First

by winkwonk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given "potato" as a prompt, and when requesting a ship, got "Titanic". I should not be allowed such liberties. Short crackfic AU in which Eska/Bolin is slightly more consensual and they are on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChardMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChardMonster/gifts).



The potatoes were delicious, but Bolin couldn't help but notice that something was off; sort of a sinking feeling. He looked across the table, and after a few minutes of internal debate, adjusted his collar and cleared his throat.

"You know, I think I heard a crash a second ago."

"Bolin." Eska had been dipping a french fry into her mashed potatoes, and she pointed it at him accusingly. "Are you implying that our honeymoon is not up to your standards?"

"... Nooooooooo?" There was a loud creak, followed by a splash. "But that was definitely metal falling into the ocean and I'm pretty sure it came off of this ship."

"Correct." Eska chewed her tater tot slowly, as if deliberately taking time with her response. Worried as he was, Bolin was still kind of hungry, and he reached for one. A water whip slapped his hand away, curling around his wrist and freezing.

He sighed. This could be either Eska's version of the gently encouraging hand squeeze, or an attempt to imprison him. He could still move the rest of his body, so hopefully it was the former. All around them people were running and screaming.

"I drove an iceberg into the ship." She stood, leaning over the table, and Bolin felt the ice around his wrist melt and slip away. "Now come, sweetheart. It is time for us to make our romantic getaway on a piece of sheet metal. In the middle of nowhere. In the freezing ocean."

"Right behind you, darling!" Bolin swiftly grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them in his mouth before she could react. "Man it's a good thing you, along with everyone on the crew are waterbenders, otherwise all these people would die. And your whole stranded in the ocean thing would be a lot more threatening."

"Indeed."

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> No plans to continue, but who knows?


End file.
